


Battery Operated

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Batteries, Christmas, Daniel Being Sciency, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel tends to be distracted by new technology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, I'm back! Miss me?  
> Anyways, I am here with my December challenge, where I will be writing a one-shot Peggysous story every day of December based off of one to two words prompts, which are my titles. If you are here, you may have read my October challenge stories.  
> I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them.

“Daniel, where are you?” Peggy called, not seeing him in the kitchen or living room.

“In here.” His voice came from the bedroom.

She walked in to see her husband of 32 years sitting on their bed, wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows surrounding him, but the things in his hands were the toy they were giving to their grandchild, and the batteries to go in it.

“What are you doing?” She demanded, cocking one hip to rest on the door jam.

He looked up, a look of wonder on his face. “I was putting together and wrapping the gifts for Noah, when I got distracted by the batteries, have you seen them?” He sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning, talking about batteries.

“Yes, in fact I have seen them. Batteries have been around my whole life.” She quipped, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

“But the new ones, Peg, look at how small they are!” He held up the object of interest, not noticing her wisecrack.

“You know, I seem to remember the toy being for our grandson, and not for you.”

He laughed, finally truly looking at her. “Funny, darling. I was just excited, I remember these being five times this size.”

“They are much smaller than they were in our day. Perhaps they’ll even be microscopic when our great-grandchildren are alive.” She pondered, staring at the battery in her husband’s hands.

He sighed. “We’re getting old, Peg.”

She scoffed. “Nonsense, I’ll never become old. Now come on, my scientist, let’s get dinner.” 

He chuckled at her nickname for him, wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way into the kitchen, looking for food to scrounge up.


End file.
